


A Welcoming Surprise:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Apologies, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Crushes, Dinner, E-mail, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Family Dinners, First Kiss, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Homecoming, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Letters, Licking, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Sad, Sadstuck, Secret Crush, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Surprise Party, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve had kept his promise & called everyone, & written to them while he was on his trip, He written to tell them that he would be home at the end of the week, But, What he doesn't know is that they are gonna throw him a surprise party for him. Will it be successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Junior Reigns/Tani Rey, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One: Prologue: Part One:

*Summary: Steve had kept his promise & called everyone, & written to them while he was on his trip, He written to tell them that he would be home at the end of the week, But, What he doesn't know is that they are gonna throw him a surprise party for him. Will it be successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

It was a beautiful day, The Male Members of the **_Five-O Taskforce_** were enjoying their time off at **_Hawaiian Memorial Park_** , & they were playing football, Well, **_Two on Two_** , Captain Lou Grover was supervising, & making sure that no one got hurt. It was a fun time being together. They had no idea that their day was about to get even better, & make them happy. The Girls came to find them, & deliver the great news.

The Men were taking a break, when they found them, "Hey, Guys !", Sgt. Quinn Liu called out to them, as she & Officer Tani Rey spotted them from the top of the hill, Tani added, "We got some big news !", The Ex-Lifeguard was smiling, as she said that. "Steve is coming me at the end of the week !", Quinn said, as she spoke of Commander Steve McGarrett, & waved the e-mail around in her hand, & she was smiling too, cause it has been way too long since the last time that they were together. The Men whooped in response, Sgt. Lincoln Cole spoke up first.

"We got to welcome him back in style", Lou agreed, & said, "Let me handle that part, Okay ?", Everyone agreed to that, "How about **_Tropics_** ?, I can get us a discount", Officer Adam Noshimuri said, as the former criminal started to plan in his head, of what he needs, & what he could provide the restaurant personally. Junior piped up, by saying the next thing that was a great idea, that everyone agreed to. Me & Tani can get the drinks, & decorations", Lou said, "I'm on food", Adam will handle the bill too.

Quinn said, "Me, Danny, & Lincoln will get the big man there", as she looked at the two men in question. "I am down with that", Cole said with a nod, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams agreed, The Shorter Man said, Let's get Noelani to help out", as he spoke of the friendly examiner. Everyone agreed, Tani said, "I will go & update her", & they all left to do their work, & do their tasks afterwards.


	2. Chapter Two: Chapter One: Part Two:

Meanwhile, Steve was packing up everything that he brought with him, He was ready to start the next chapter in his life, He was ready to go back home to Hawaii, & to his Danno. He realized that his peace was with him all along. He also owes the blond a big apology for leaving like he did, & hopes that he can get another chance with him, before it's too late. Little did he know, He was the one that was about to get surprised.

"When did you know when Steve was the one for you ?", Quinn asked knowingly, & Lincoln was curious about it himself. Danny thought about it for a second, & said, as he answered her question. "It was before all the shit went down with me being kidnapped, We felt like there was something between us, We are trying to figure it out, As we stayed in touch, While he was gone", The Blond shrugged in response, like it was nothing. "I think that you should tell him", Quinn said with a knowing look, & Lincoln agreed.

“I will, When I have a moment with him, Which reminds me, Can you & the others not come to the house afterwards ?, I am gonna have the talk afterwards”, The Blond informed him. Quinn & Lincoln both nodded, The **_Former Sgt._** said, “You got it, Buddy”, The Beautiful **_DID Sgt._** added, “We will keep everyone out of your hair”. The Shorter Man thanked them profusely, & they kept a lookout for Steve’s incoming flight in.

Noelani was proud to be part of the party planning, She was excited that Steve was coming home too. The **_Medical Examiner_** told Tani, “I can’t believe that Steve is coming home, I think a party is in order”, as they went into a store to finish getting the food, & drinks that they need. The Ex-Lifeguard agreed, “Things will be back to normal”, They refocused on their shopping, & then, they will help the others get **_Tropics_** ready for the party.

Adam & Lou managed to get the room on a discount. They took a break with the first half of the decorating, & spent some time talking over some iced tea, Junior met them with more decorations, & he went right to helping them. “I think that we can pull this off”, The Big Man said, as he took a look at their results, Adam nodded, & said, “Yeah, Especially when Steve is hard to surprise”. Junior smiled, & said, “Now, We got him”, Noelani & Tani showed up to finish up, & they went to get ready for the party.

Steve was excited that his flight was almost near Oahu, He just wanted to be home, & be with his ohana once again. The Hunky Brunette figured out what he wanted, He wants Danny in his life, & he knows that he has a lot to make up for. But, Danny is worth it, & he would do anything to keep him in his life. Plus, If Danny is happy, He is happy. The **_Five-O Commander_** fell asleep in his seat for awhile.


End file.
